1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical system and method for performing electrosurgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for effectively transmitting electrosurgical radio frequency energy from an electrosurgical generator to a treatment site with reduced energy loss.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrosurgery involves application of high radio frequency electrical current to a surgical site to cut, ablate, or coagulate tissue. In monopolar electrosurgery, a source or active electrode delivers radio frequency energy from the electrosurgical generator to the tissue and a return electrode carries the current back to the generator. In monopolar electrosurgery, the source electrode is typically part of the surgical instrument held by the surgeon and applied to the tissue to be treated. A patient return electrode is placed remotely from the active electrode to carry the current back to the generator.
In bipolar electrosurgery, one of the electrodes of the hand-held instrument functions as the active electrode and the other as the return electrode. The return electrode is placed in close proximity to the active electrode such that an electrical circuit is formed between the two electrodes (e.g., electrosurgical forceps). In this manner, the applied electrical current is limited to the body tissue positioned between the electrodes.
Transmission of electrosurgical energy to the treatment site, namely from the electrosurgical generator to the instrument, is accomplished via an electrosurgical cable. During transmission an electrical field is generated through the cable and stray electrosurgical RF energy is typically emitted along the cable path, which tends to reduce treatment energy. Moreover, the electrical fields may interfere with the operation of other electronic equipment in the surgical arena, such as patient monitoring equipment.